


Keep It In His Pants

by LeaLPotter



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, otp: The Fancy and The Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaLPotter/pseuds/LeaLPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azimio asked him once why go to the trouble of liking dudes if he’s just going to pick Hummel, why not get the fuck over it and pick a chick instead, for all the difference it made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It In His Pants

Azimio asked him once why go to the trouble of liking dudes if he’s just going to pick Hummel, why not get the fuck over it and pick a chick instead, for all the difference it made.

Dave doesn’t resent him this fucked-up logic because Az has been his best friend ever since Dave let him borrow his blue Power Ranger in kindergarten.

_Az_  gave his best menacing ‘get lost before you lose your ass-cherry on my shoe’ glare to the dumb - and built like a fucking bulldozer - sophomore who had just joined the hockey team and was coming up to Dave and Kurt with two overflowing slushies in his hands.

_Az_  complains but always saves two seats in French instead of just one now, because he knows Dave and Kurt sit together, and he knows they are going to be late, even if he pretends not to know  _why_.

_Az_  stopped slushying the glee club when Dave asked him to and  _Az_  is still a little pissed at him for not coming out to him first.

He doesn’t resent him because Az has never had a single doubt about his own sexuality but he’s still the best goddamn friend a long-time closeted straight-gay guy could ask for.

So he shrugs, grinning just sappily enough for Azimio to punch his shoulder hard and grumble about how he can’t believe Dave went and made himself gayer than all the male glee clubbers combined, Hummel fucking included.

Dave doesn’t explain because the explanation entails stuff like Kurt’s hands pinning his wrists above his head and Kurt’s thighs like a vice around his hips. Dave would have to come out and admit to things like his obsession with the downy hair on Kurt’s calves, the curve of Kurt’s Adam’s apple under his tongue, the shape and weight of Kurt’s cock in his hand, in his mouth, in him– even if the latter only stars in his increasingly more graphic dreams of late. He has the slight impression that Z isn’t quite ready to go over those details with him just yet.

Sometimes he considers telling his friend about how gorgeous Kurt is, all unexpected straight hard lines and lean muscle, the best sort of curves that are subtle and firm under Dave’s hungry hands and mouth, miles of perfect milky skin and flushed spots, and that growl Kurt makes when he gets fed up with Dave’s exploring and flips them over to do a little torturous exploring of his own. But Dave just knows Az would start snorting at ‘straight’ and never quite goes there.

No, he just waits for him to take a large gulp of soda and goes:

‘Man, you should see his dick.’

He never gets to do it again after that, mostly because Azimio censors himself completely on the subject of Dave’s boyfriend from then on.

And when Dave catches him evaluating the size of Kurt’s feet with wide, panicked eyes he doesn’t say a thing, not even later in his room, when Kurt pulls away to ask what in the name of vintage is funny enough to keep him giggling all through the amazing, incredibly  _gay_  blowjob he’s getting.


End file.
